


Pineapple Custard Pudding.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mioda Ibuki has an idea on how to confess her feelings to Tsumiki Mikan. Twogami Byakuya has never hated an idea more in their life. ((Written as a birthday present for a very dear friend of mine!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Custard Pudding.

Pineapple Custard Pudding.

//////////////////////////////

“…And that’s how Ibuki will win her heart so she’ll become Ibuki’s girlfriend!” Mioda Ibuki declared to one of her best friends, “Twogami Byakuya.” Twogami stared at her with utter disbelief. Ibuki gave them finger guns-along with a long, outdrawn “eehhhhh?” to get a comment out of them.

Twogami slammed their hands on the table, their numerous plates jiggling from the force. Ibuki’s glass nearly toppled over, but she was too preoccupied with her finger guns to ensure it’s safety.

“Are you NUTS?! No! No! That’s the WORST way to get a girlfriend! It’s a bad idea!” Ibuki dropped her finger guns with a frown.

“Byakuya-chaaaaaaan! You’re mean to Ibuki! Ibuki is sure this’ll work! Even if it doesn’t, it’ll make Mikan-chan laugh! Her laugh is better than a hour long head banging session!”

“And if it doesn’t?!”

“…Ibuki can say she tried!” Twogami banged their head on the table.

“Please, I’m trying to look out for you. I want you two to get together. You would make her so happy, she would make you so happy. This could completely bomb all your chance to date her.” They picked their head up slightly, chin resting on the wood. Ibuki stared at them with a serious face, true determination in her eyes. They sighed, resting their head back onto the table with a waving motion of their hand.

Ibuki stood up, stars in her eyes. “Thank you, Byakuya-chan! Ibuki promises, she’ll show you it’ll work!”

“Sure, sure, just don’t get slapped.”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Initially, Twogami didn’t want to watch the trainwreck of Ibuki’s plan. But as they waited in their room, refreshing their text messages for any sign of a update, they grew more and more antsy. They tried to keep themself busy by studying, reviewing their homework, trying to get a few chapters further into their books, but their thoughts always returned to Ibuki.

So, Twogami finally gave up and went to the spot where she would begin her plan: the beach.

When they arrived, hiding behind a conveniently nearby palm tree with a conveniently large trunk to hide them, so did she.

Tsumiki Mikan stood there, nervously fiddling with her thumbs as she looked around on the beach. A minute passed before Ibuki finally appeared, running as fast as she could to Mikan. Thankfully, she stopped before she could crash into her.

“Ibuki hopes she didn’t keep you waiting!” she said with a bright smile.

“Y-You didn’t, M-Mioda-san! I-It’s no t-trouble! Um, i-if you don’t mind m-me asking, w-why d-did y-you a-ask to meet u-up with me p-privately?” The smile slowly turned into a grin, making Hinata’s ahoge quiver with fear.

“Well, Ibuki wanted to ask if you had a map!” She reached into her blouse, pulling out a pair of sunglasses-“What the hell!? Who hides sunglasses in their bra!?” Twogami thought to themself-, then unfolded them to put them on.

Mikan blinked, lips parted in confusion as she held her hands together. She responded with, “Ummm…. I-I d-don’t… why?”

“Ibuki is sorry, she just keeps,” she took the sunglasses off for dramatic effect, “getting lost in your eyes.”

The silence was awkward and long. Mikan looked more confused by the second, Ibuki frozen in her pose. In the distance, Twogami slammed their head against the tree trunk.

“…M-Mioda-san, I-”

“Is there a magnet in your underwear, Mikan-chan?” She put her sunglasses back on. Mikan took a step back, silently shaking her head no as a response. Ibuki took off her sunglasses, walked so she could face Mikan’s back and pointed at her skirt.

“Because Ibuki is attracted to those buns of steel!”

“W-Whaaaaat!?” Mikan squealed out, her cheeks flushing pink. She spun around to face Ibuki, who had donned her sunglasses again.

“What does it feel to be the prettiest girl in this room?” She winked after taking them off.

“W-We’re o-outside, M-Mioda-san!” Mikan cupped her cheeks and she felt them getting warmer.

“Are you tired, Mikan-chan? ‘Cuz you’ve been running around in Ibuki’s mind all day!” Mikan shrunk into herself, letting out a high pitched cry in response. Ibuki pushed her sunglasses high up her nose.

“Do you wear space bandages, Mikan-chan? Because your legs are out of this world!”

“S-Stop! I-I can’t h-handle t-this! S-So many weirdly-worded compliments! I-I’m ugly! I-I’m awful! I-I’m a bad p-p-person! I-I’m a f-filthy girl w-who will n-n-never b-be loved!” Ibuki’s shit-eating grin faltered.

“…Hey, Mikan-chan?” Mikan looked at Ibuki, trembling slightly.

“Ibuki… Ibuki really likes you! Like, she like-likes you! Ibuki doesn’t care how other people view you! Ibuki… she wants to hold your hand, to kiss you, to hug you, to be there for you past just being your friend! She wants to help you see… see the Mikan-chan she sees!” The sand underneath Mikan was becoming wet with tears.

“Ibuki wants you to see what she sees! A really kind, sweet and hardworking girl! Who does her best at nursing and tries to make everyone happy! Someone who has beautiful skin with a cute little beauty mark! That even though it’s choppy, her hair is still super soft and such a pretty shade! That has the world’s best smile and laugh! Um, Ibuki just really wants to date you! Will you go out with me!?”

Mikan cried harder, making Ibuki more anxious. Before she could backtrack her statements to reaffirm her true feelings, Mikan practically tackled her into a hug.

“Y-YES! T-THANK YOU SO MUCH! I-I LIKE YOU TO!” Ibuki slided across the sand as she shouted this and once they stopped, Ibuki wrapped her arms around Mikan. The realization hit her at that moment, making her literally screech in joy. Thankfully, Mikan was too preoccupied with screaming herself to be bothered.

Twogami sighed to themself, a smile on their face at the sight of the two rolling back and forth across the beach. It was certainly… the most strangest way to ask somebody out, but at least it’d been successful.

They believed, though, that heartwarming speech would’ve been more successful if Ibuki took off those ridiculous, oversized, neon colored sunglasses first.


End file.
